MOA the reunion that should have been
by nickywriter467
Summary: The title says it all JEYNA
1. Chapter 1

I never felt Nervous, no, that wasnt like me, but I dont know why my heart is beating so fast, "Its just stupid Jason coming back, thats all, no need to be nervous Reyna" I said to my self while Percy and I walked out to meet the Greeks

Relax Rey, its all gonna turn out fine, Percy said after noticing my hand grabbing his forearm fiercely

I coulnt believe I Reyna , The Big scary Praetor, was acting all teenage like, just cause a guy who was her friend (or maybe a little more) was coming back to Camp after 8 months that seemed like ages to sorry Percy,I said while letting his fore arm go, I could see where my nails had dug in his fore arm, man was I THAT out of reached the ship and my eyes started scaninng the area to see if there was any sign og Jason Grace.

Soon enough a boy who was probabbly her age but short for it , came down a ladder by the side of the contraption

The only thing my ears registered was that hes name was Leo and that he seemed to speak spanish, 'finally a person who speakes my native tounge"I thought, after Leo finished with his little speech a group of kids came down from the supposed Argo II.

Blond, that was all, as soon as the passengers came down a blonde girl came running towards where I was standing, my people got ready to shoot but before they could I registered that THIS gir, who has dared to cross over to the énemy'territory without hesitating is none other than my CO Preator's girlfriend they had their reunion the other people aboard presented themselves, all of them seemed like nice people but the only one that I had a bad feeling about, was dumb look she had didnt quite fit with the aura she portrayed , I bet this is an act of some sorts, I am defiantly ordering my soldiers too keep an eye on now my life has freezed, Jason oh he was really back, I coulnt believe it, I was the happiest girl in the world right was looking at me with a look that read Í missed you'but I didnt show my emotions at all, at that moment I was Reyna the undestructable who had to portray her confidence for her people to be asured this wasnt a death trap they were walking in too.

I personally sent Octavian of with the crew of the ArgoII to give them a tour of Camp Jupiter, all of them except Jason,I told him to come to my house so we could catch up with no further interruptions...


	2. Chapter 2

When Jason and I wen to my room we both sat on the sofa I have in front of my bed.

"Well, Jason began, Ive missed you so much Reyna, I cant even imagine how hard it was for you to run this camp alone, don't think I'm pitying you ,no, I know how you hate when people are pitiful towards you so, but I , I".

Jason looked nice when he got flustered , I thought to my self, "Jay, i began, its ok I know what you are trying to say , I missed you a lot and yeah, running the camp all by my self was challenging but i managed an then Percy arrived, not saying that he was the best of helps but at least I had some company you know"

"Rey I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for, I said getting a little mad, its not your fault that Juno/Hera took you away and… and… ugh! I yelled in frustration. Sea la porra! I angrily said in spanish, "I hate when I speak english and my tung gets tied"

"Ahh Reyna, you never faze to impress me"

"What! Jason what is your point right now?"

"Um Rey I don't have a problem I was just… just ugh! Now I am tung tied!"

"What are you saying! ,That you being tung tied is my fault now"

No I was …"

"You were what Jason!"

"I love you Reyna!"

"You said what know?"

" That I love you Reyna, I've always wanted to tell you that its just id never had the guts to but know seeing you mad, all those memories of stuff wed done came flooding back and Rey all those months I was gone the only thing I remembered was you and your voice and I know it may sound cheesy and stuff but now I know we where meant to be and that I love you!"

I could not speak ,those words , they were the beautifulest thing anyone had said to me I was just stunned, but i managed to get something out; "Jason I am so glad that you said that and…",

he cut me mid sentence by crashing his lips into mine, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.I could stay in that moment for ever, we stayed there for what seemed like hours, then we had to separate to breath.

"Reyna I, we both stood up facing each other, that was great… I didn't left him finish, His hands found my hips fast enough and we went back to kissing. Before I knew it, Jason had me against the wall be started to kiss my neck and I could not help but grin, Jason went back to my lips and it was the most amazing feeling ever!Soon enough we made our way to my bed, we both fell on the mattress, our lips still attached. This was different to anything I've ever felt before , my head was spinning, I don't know how far this will get…


End file.
